


Soirée pluvieuse

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fraxusday, M/M, Rain, Romantic Fluff, romantic evening
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Luxus se sentait bien contre Fried, et continuait d'observer la pluie tomber en discutant sur le choix de la prochaine mission. Fried lui répondait calmement, ne quittant pas son livre des yeux n'y n'arrêtant sa main dans les cheveux du blond. La soirée était agréable, calme et pluvieuse.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Kudos: 4





	Soirée pluvieuse

Magnolia était plongé sous la pluie et un ciel gris. L’eau coulait du ciel comme dans une rivière, le nid de celle-ci remplacé par les rues de la ville et les toits des maisons. Beaucoup n’osaient pas s’aventurer dehors, s’enfermant dans le confort et la chaleur de leur maison. Seulement une poignée de courageux tentait de rentré chez eux, à l'abri sous des parapluies ou des manteaux épais pourtant mouiller.

Le bruit des gouttes de pluie résonné depuis le début d’après-midi, mais la petite pluie d'automne était devenu une tempête. Le vent soufflait, la pluie tombait avec fracas et le gris descendait du ciel sous forme de brume. Cela donné un petit air magique à la vie, entre le conte et le roman d'épouvante.

En voyant la pluie s’écraser contre la fenêtre de son salon, Luxus était heureux de passer la soirée à l’abri du mauvais temps. Son plaisir était surtout due à la présence de l’autre mage, assit à côté de lui sur le canapé et lisant paisiblement un livre quelconque. Le bruit de la pluie et du vent résonnait comme de la musique classique, doux mais avec des sons claires et fort. Une musique légère est aussi naturel que celles des éclaires ou du crépitement d'un feu de bois dans une cheminé. Le blond était allongé sur le canapé, fatiguait de la journée à la guilde et de leur dernière mission. Sa tête reposait sur les genoux du mage runique, installait confortablement et profitant d'une main libre de Fried pour avoir une main glisser dans ses cheveux. Il se retenait de fermer les yeux pour profiter d'avantage de la main douce qui jouait avec ses cheveux de peur de s'endormir et écourter cette soirée.

La soirée avait été agréable, plaisante même. Ils étaient rentrés de la guilde un peu mouillé malgré leur parapluie, heureux de retrouver la chaleur de leur maison. Fried n’avait pas préparé le repas pour une fois, pas que c’était un jour spécial mais Luxus s’était proposé pour préparer le repas. Cela avait laissé le temps au mage runique de séchait leurs vêtement le temps que le chasseur de dragon ne termine le diner.

C’était un repas simple, le blond avait préparé un plat de boeuf bourguignon et les deux avaient mangé en conversant calmement dans leur cuisine, berçait par le bruit de la pluie. Pour une fois ils n’étaient que tout les deux à la maison et savouré la paisibilité et l’intimité que cela leur offraient. Ils étaient allés lentement dans le salon, et n’avait pas bougé depuis.

Qui voudrait après tout bouger ? Luxus se sentait bien dans cette position, et continuait d'observer la pluie tomber en discutant sur le choix de la prochaine mission. Fried lui répondait calmement, ne quittant pas son livre des yeux n'y n'arrêtant sa main dans les cheveux du blond. Ils se sentaient bien, si bien que sans le savoir les deux hommes s'endormaient l'un contre l'autre, recouvert des couvertures qui étaient toujours présent dans leur salon. L'un contre l'autre, allongé sur le canapé de la petite maison alors qu'il continuait de pleuvoir.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou un petit kudo (Qu'on peux faire sans être inscrits en plus!)  
> De nouvelles histoires sont poster chaque semaine, avec deux OS et un nouveau chapitre minimum par semaine mais en attendant je vous laisse avec mes deux gros projets [ Coeur Mécanique ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698392) et [ Meurtre à Lonewood ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750107)
> 
> Vous pouvez aussi me rejoindre sur un discord d'écriture, de discutions et d'entre aide mais surtout de défis aussi bien pour les lecteurs que les auteurs ! [ Petite invitation ](https://discord.gg/Ghmjrag)


End file.
